Everything turns around
by Elizabeth4
Summary: One night everything starts out great for Michael, but everything turns around but the next morning.


  
"Hello?" Max called into Micheal's one room apartment as he walked in with Isabel and Tess right behind him.  
  
"Maybe he's not here?" Tess suggested  
  
"Maybe. . ." Isabel muttered knowing exactly where he was. She turned and went down the short hall, Max and Tess followed. Without knocking Isabel ripped open Micheals door to find exactly what she thought she would.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed the girl next to Micheal  
  
"What the fuck?" Micheal yelled  
  
"Holy shit!" Max said stunned  
  
"Ohmygod!" Tess gasped covering her eyes  
  
"What the fuck you guys?" Micheal yelled again throwing more covers over him and his lover.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt me Micheal?" Isabel asked   
  
"Why the hell did you guys just charge in here?" Micheal yelled  
  
"Sorry we thought you weren't home and. . .and Isabel just came down here and threw open the door! We're sorry Micheal. . .Maria. . ."Tess said looking down.  
  
"Yea sorry. . ." Max said also looking down to the ground  
  
"I'm not!" Isabel screamed  
  
"Get out!" Micheal screamed louder than Isabel while he pulled Maria over to him.  
  
"NO!" Isabel yelled walking in the room  
  
"Isabel leave NOW!" Micheal said getting very angry  
  
"What? What just because I wouldn't sleep with you, you go and have sex with. . .with her." Isabel said in disgust.  
  
"What?" Maria asked looking at Micheal. Micheal looked down at his lover who was about to cry.   
  
"No. . .no. . .we. . .it's not what you think. . ." Micheal stuttered. Tears started to roll down Maria's face.  
  
"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Micheal screamed louder and louder.  
  
"You little whore." Isabel said directing it at Maria.  
  
"I still love you Micheal. . .come back to me and I will give you what she did and more." Isabel said then she turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"Maria. . .I. . ." Tess said almost crying for her friend.   
  
"Yea. Maria, Micheal. . .we're sorry. . ." Max said   
  
"It's not your fault." Maria said crying. Max and Tess nodded and followed Isabel out the door.  
  
"Maria no. Wait!" Micheal said as he watched Maria pull on all her clothes, he followed her example as he put on his boxers and followed her out the door.  
  
"Wait let me explain. . ." Micheal started when Maria cut him off.  
  
"Explain what? Huh? You used me! Didn't you?" Maria screamed  
  
"No, no see I was here waiting for you to come over after your shift and someone came in and turned off the lights. And was watching T.V and thought it was you, the person came over and started to kiss my neck and everything. . .almost right away I realized that it wasn't and I turned around and it was Isabel. . .and she was. . .naked. . .and nearly had a heart attack. I throw the blanket that was on the couch on her and she kept trying to come on to me. . .and damn she's strong! Finally I got her to put her clothes on and I got her to leave. I NEVER slept with her or ever thought about it! I promise! I love you and only you, I wouldn't touch anyone but you! Please believe me!" Micheal pledded, after a minute Maria finally spoke through her tears.  
  
"No. . .I don't believe you. Sleeping with you was the biggest mistake I ever made. . .I want you to leave me alone and never, NEVER talk to me, look at me or even think about me." Maria said  
  
"NO! Maria please. . . I love you!"   
  
"Sorry. . .I don't love you. . ." Maria said bitterly she walked out of his apartment. It took Micheal only a second to get what was happening and was out the door after Maria.  
  
"Maria!"   
  
"Maria! Wait!" Micheal ran after Maria who was surprisingly running very fast.  
  
"Please Maria! Wait!"   
  
"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Maria screamed, Micheal decided that he would let her cool down and talk to her the next day. Micheal turned around and walked back to his house thinking of a way to get Maria to believe him that he was telling her the truth. He didn't know why Isabel came into his apartment naked and wanting to have sex with him. He didn't understand why Maria didn't believe him, he just went back into his apartment and went to bed.   
  
  
The next morning Micheal woke up and right away got ready and was out the door on his way to Maria's house. Once he got there, there were a lot of police cars out front and an ambulance in the drive way. Micheal felt his chest tighten, he looked around to see Isabel, Max, Tess, Kyle, Alex and Liz all standing with Maria's mom Amy. . .they were all crying, well everyone except Isabel.  
  
"What? What happened?" Micheal asked  
  
"Maria! She's . . .died!" Liz wailed falling into Kyle's arms.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Tess asked crying in Max's arms.  
  
Micheal looked at Alex who was pale and had his arm around Amy's shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" Micheal repeated  
  
"She came home last night and I wasn't home. . . the house was being robbed. . ." Amy said sobbing as she fell onto the ground. She didn't need to finish talking because Micheal knew what happened.  
  
"Listen Micheal now that Maria gone. . .we could. . .what? I'm not glad she's gone but. . . she was human!" Isabel said throwing her hands in the air. Micheal didn't listen to anything else he ran into the house and into the living room where he saw a sight that made him sick. There was blood everywhere, things were tossed around the room and Maria's bloody body layed in the middle of the floor. There was so much blood you couldn't make out her blond hair, her clothes were almost all off, you could see where they hurt her and how. Lastly you could see her green eye's open and looking at him, piercing his heart. Micheal fell to his knees his head fell into his hands and he cried, he cried because the love of his life, the only person that he ever loved and ever will was laying in front of him. . .died. He felt part of him die, waste away. Micheal lifted his head and screamed "Maria!".  
  
  
  
"Maria" Micheal screamed  
  
"What? What?" Maria asked jumping up.  
  
Micheal turned his head to see his small pixie sitting next to him in his bed. . .in his room. . .in his apartment. She was looking at him with worry in her eyes, he looked at her and saw that she was okay, she wasn't hurt just confused.  
  
"Oh god! Your okay!" Micheal said with relief taking Maria into his arms and hugging her   
  
"What happened?" Maria asked still confused and worried.  
  
"Nothing. . .I just had a nightmare. . ." Micheal looked down at Maria and himself to realize that only one part of his nightmare was true.  
  
"Holy shit!" Max said stunned   
  
"Ohmygod!" Tess gasped covering her eyes.  
  
Micheal looked to his bedroom door to find his nightmare coming true. Max, Tess and Isabel all stood at the door looking at him and Maria.Quickly Micheal threw covers over him and Maria and pulled Maria closer to him.  
  
"Jesus you guys!" Micheal yelled. He looked over at Isabel. His chest tightened at the memory of his dream.   
  
"I told you.!" Isabel said in a sing song voice. "I told you that those two would go first! You and Liz are too busy staring deeply into each others eye's to even think about sex. But not these two. You gotta love em for that! Sorry we'll be going now!" Isabel said laughing as she walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Maria. . .I. . ." Tess said blushing deeply  
  
"Yea. Maria, Micheal. . .we're sorry. . ." Max said   
  
"It's okay." Maria said from huddled deeply in Micheal's arms  
  
"Not that I don't love your company but this is a two person thing. So you guys can go now!" Micheal said to Max and Tess, they nodded and left the apartment after Isabel.  
  
"That was. . .really embarrassing." Maria said not moving from where she was afraid that someone else would walk through the doors.  
  
"Yea, well they would have found out sooner or later." Micheal said  
  
"Oh yea. How?" Maria asked with her attitude back, turning to look at his face.  
  
"Well that's what married couples do. . .right?" Micheal said.  
  
"Right. . ." Maria said letting Micheal continue.  
  
"And some day we're going to get married." Micheal said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Oh is that right?" Maria asked raising her eyebrow. Micheal nodded  
  
"Whatever you say spaceboy! Sounds good to me." Maria leaned up and gave Micheal a kiss.   
  
"Do you regret what we did?" Micheal asked holding his breath. Maria smiled.  
  
"No. Never, I love you."   
  
"Good, I don't regret it either. I love you too." Micheal said smiling. They started to kiss and Micheal pulled the covers over their naked bodies as Maria giggled and Micheal laughed. That night Micheal realized that he was going to spend the rest life with the small blond next to him, even if a big spaceship came down and said that they needed him he wouldn't even need to think about it because he was going to stay with Maria. Forever. 


End file.
